tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Aisha Reynolds
Aisha Reynolds (born 1976) is a supporting character in Clockwork and a controlled one in Spydoll Inc and The IT Files. Aisha originally worked for Interpol but after the fall of the Paradise Foundation she became a detective in Los Angeles. Later on Aisha wound up as a part of Chloe Noi's collection, becoming a Spydoll. Susie Kim eventually set Aisha free but left her equipped with a ring connected to the Royal Momju Necklace. Aisha is now set to join the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Biography Early Life Aisha Reynolds was born in South Central, Los Angeles, California. Her father was a police officer with the LAPD while her mother was a social worker. She also has three younger sisters and a brother. Though she grew up in a rough part of town her parents successfully kept her and her siblings on the straight path. In high school Aisha ran track, both outdoor and indoor. She graduated near the top of her class and was accepted into the University of Southern California. There she was a Double Major, majoring in Social Work and Business Management. Shortly after graduating, her younger brother, who had followed in his father's footsteps, was killed in the line of duty. The murder was left unsolved for months and Aisha vowed to catch the killers. She had job offers from many local corporations and a few government positions as well. She left all the offers however and decided to pursue a career in the Los Angeles Police Department. After successfully graduating from the academy she worked as a beat officer in the same neighborhood her brother had. Aisha generally took a liking to her job and served the community well, all while secretly worker her brother's case. After a year and half as a beat officer Aisha rose through the ranks and became a detective, assigned to the famed robbery and homicide division. There she continued to work her brother's case, and eventually tracked the killers down and brought them to justice. Aisha would clear nearly thirty more cases, almost unheard of in her division in such a short time-frame, before Interpol recruited her. Wanting to solve more complex crimes and greater challenge Aisha took the Interpol offer. Clockwork Thief In her Interpol training class Aisha met Colette Landry and Jelena Hendraille, together the three forming a close friendship as the completed their training. Thanks to Aisha's case-solving ability she was quickly promoted after graduating and was the first team leader from her class. She was working in Interpol's internal affairs section, making sure crimes were solved in a procedural manner. It is during this time where she met Lucienne Christophe and her task force as they closed the Erika Stone case. Months later Aisha would be given her own team outside the internal affairs section that included Cassandra Flick, Hui Lan, and Miranda Ohala. Her team mostly worked smuggling cases before being transferred to the super-model kidnapping case. There Aisha clashed with Lucienne as their leadership styles were vastly different, the latter liking to do things out of the box while Aisha was all about rules and regulations. They finally put their differences aside and solved the case, exposing criminals within the Paradise Foundation. Even though the case was solved Aisha and Cassandra were later captured and thought to be dead by their families and peers. Aisha would spend months as a mindless slave along with Cassandra, all due to the Type-7 Chips. Both ladies would go on to commit crimes while being controlled by their captors. Aisha and Cassandra were finally rescued and reunited with their love ones after a few encounters with Interpol teams, also helping bring down the Uranus Generator. Spydoll While the International Temporal Enforcement Agency was in the process of being formed Aisha retired from Interpol, going back to LA. Her reasons for not wanting to be part of this new unit were very simple: one she did not want to deal with Type-7 or things related to freezing any longer and two she felt there was no justice with the release of Erika Stone. Aisha found herself back with the LAPD, assigned to the missing persons' unit. There she caught two cases, Candice Robins and Fiona Diaz. The Candice case steered her towards Tucker Holmes who after a close call threw her off. Aisha was not so lucky with Fiona Diaz however as it led her towards Fiona's roommate Chloe Noi. Feeling angry over her Candice case Aisha broke the rules and entered Chloe's home without a warrant, and there she made a shocking discovery and was frozen by Chloe. Aisha Reynolds now found herself as a mindless doll, being controlled by Chloe in her private investigating firm Spydoll Inc. During Aisha's run with Spydoll Inc she was slowly removed from the field after Crystal Barnes arrived, Kyla Abonde having become fixated on Aisha and elected to use her primarily as a lab assistant and test subject for her experiments. When Sandy Vanholt froze time using the Stillsville Camera and the Durga Hourglass Aisha was chosen to go on the mission as Kyla had been running a test on Crystal. During the operation Scott Dawson made a note of her and suggested she be set free, not liking the idea of her remaining a Spydoll if it could be helped. After the operation Susie Kim successfully put a ring connected to her Royal Momju Necklace on Aisha, Tucker Holmes helping by confessing to Candice's disappearance. Under Susie's control, Aisha took care of her affairs in Los Angeles and contacted Lucienne Christophe, applying to become a member of the ITEA. Personal Information * Current Age: 33 * Height: 6'0" * Weight: 133 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 36C * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Transitional * Sexual Preference: Women * Special Notes: Smokes Cigars Relationships Friends * Colette Landry * Jelena Hendraille * Hui Lan * Marika Bran * Cassandra Flick * Miranda Ohala * Adora Morales Former Masters * Chloe Noi * Jamie Mosley * Kyla Abonde * Scott Dawson * Ryoshi Tenzo Former Fellow Spydolls * Fiona Diaz * Rebecca Mosley * Irene McNeil * Mina Janssen * Crystal Barnes * Toni Waters * Rene Pierre Appearances * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Spydoll Inc: Destiny Approves * Spydoll Inc: Twin Return * Spydoll Inc: Crazy Eagle * Spydoll Inc: First Case * Spydoll Inc: Collaring the Kitten * Spydoll Inc: Reaping the Rewards * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 Trivia * Aisha is based on actress and comedian Aisha Tyler. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Clockwork Category:Spydoll Inc Category:The IT Files Category:Spydoll Category:ITEA